When Half-Bloods Meet Wizards
by TheAwesomestNerd
Summary: When the Seven have to go help the wizards, nothing could go right. How long can they pass off as exchange students? How long will it be until the wizards find out who they are? Can they really trust the wizards, will they really help defeat Voldemort, or will they turn their backs when the wizards get pride full?
1. Chapter 1

Takes place after Geea and before Voldemort.

Nico is still gay but not for Percy, sees Percy like an older brother, still has the same attitude but with Percy he acts like a younger brother.

Percy's POV

The day we got back from Greece and winning the war, it was 6 in the morning. We were all exhausted from not having slept a lot but we knew it would mess up our sleeping pattern so we stayed awake. I was nervous to go to sleep though, I would probably have nightmares about Tartarus. But I was even more worried about Annabeth. But I didn't have time to overthink this stuff because I fell asleep.

I don't know what time it was but I woke up to an all too familiar scream. I rush out of my cabin bare footed in only my pajama pants. I heard the sounds getting louder as I approached the Athena cabin. Kids were sticking their heads out of their doors and windows. The Athena door stayed shut though. I started banging on the door for them to let me in. They let me in after about 10 minutes of me screaming at them when they realised who I was. I rush over to Annabeth's bunk and shake her awake. She panics and starts crying. When she sees who I am though she starts sobbing into my shoulder about how she was back, and they were killing me, and she couldn't help. Her arms are around me neck and her legs around my waist, not letting go. I calmed her down and put her back to bed.

This happened the rest of the week, Wed., Thurs., Fri., Sat., and Sunday.

It was Monday and Annabeth and I were sitting on the beach in the shade. Chiron comes up to us around three.

" Because of Annabeth's nightmares, even though it would be going against my rules, I think she should move into your cabin, Percy. Is that alright?"

I just nod in response. I haven't really talked to anyone but Annabeth. I haven't done anything cheerful either. I would occasionally duel another camper and beat them in a couple seconds.

Leo's POV

It was nice to be back at camp. And I think everyone was glad to be back. But we weren't really sure with Percy and Annabeth. They didn't really talk to anyone but each other, they didn't do anything happily, and they didn't participate in any camp events. Not even capture the flag. It was bumming us out really. They were the strongest people at camp. And whenever someone needed to protect themselves but were out matched they would call for Annabeth and Percy. They always came when they knew they were needed. If it was just someone being lazy they wouldn't come.

I was walking along the border of the camp when I saw some people I was surprised to see. I saw Percy and Annabeth _**outside**_, they are by the water though so it makes sense. The only thing that can calm Percy down is Annabeth and the water and the only thing that can calm down Annabeth is Percy. You could set off Percy much easier but when Annabeth was angry everyone except for Percy ran.

Despite their ADHD, they were both sitting completely relaxed and still, but I knew that one movement would make them tense up again. Not wanting to disturb them, I quietly walk toward Bunker 9. Chiron told the seven that they didn't need to attend any lessons if they didn't want to.

I was working on a mini Festus when Chiron himself gallops into the bunker.

"Whatcha need?"

"I need you to round up the other 6."

"Ok. On it."

I go to Frank and Hazel first because they are the easiest to get, I find them in archery range. Frank trying to teach Hazel to shoot a bow and arrow. It was kinda failing, she was better with a sword. I told them Chiron wanted them at the Big House and moved on. I go to Piper and Jason next, it takes a little while but I find they battling in the sword fighting arena. I tell them to shower and go to the Big House. Next I have to get Percy and Annabeth. This will be hard. I find them on the beach still, but this time Annabeth is reading and percy it flipping his sword in the air and catching it by the hilt. I stay a good 20 feet away and call out to them. They immediately go tense and look around. I feel bad for doing it because they looked like regular campers for a while. I yell out to them that they are needed at the Big House. They nod to me and I leave. I arrive at the big house after Hazel and Frank and right as Percy and Annabeth are walking up. Piper and Jason can be seen coming out of their cabins so I know they will be here soon.

We all sit around the ping pong table with Chiron standing on his four legs at the head.

"Do any of you know about wizards?"

None of us did, or if Annabeth did she just didn't want to talk.

"Annabeth you know don't you?"

She nods once.

"So a long time ago, Hecate blessed some mortals and gave them magical powers, but not as magical as her children, and their descendants had these powers too. But they have forgotten their origin. And they are currently preparing for a war. So their Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, one of the few who know how they came to be, has requested our help. He requested we send over our best to help them. Are you in?"

"I am!" I scream.

"So am I!" Hazel screams as well.

"I'll go." Frank agrees.

Piper hesitantly nods, and Jason gives a thumbs up. We turn to Percy and Annabeth with pleading eyes. They can easily beat us alone and we are 3 times as strong with them.

"No! We got back from our own war literally, 1 week ago! Can we just have a normal summer, like normal Demigods! I. AM. NOT. GOING." Percy yells/rants.

This saddens me, the first thing he says to us is that he is not going to help us. I look around and see that the other all look the same way.

"Percy, I think it would be good for us to go. It might help take our minds off of, that. And it would be cool to meet new people." Annabeth says quietly, obviously having had thought about it.

We all knew that Percy would do anything for Annabeth, but we also knew that if Percy didn't go, neither would Annabeth.

Percy puts his head in his hands and sighs. He nods slightly and we all squeal. Our strongest players were coming with us.

"Nico and Thalia will also be coming with you. They should be arriving shortly. They already know what is going on and Thalia has been given the ok to take a long break for this."

As he says that Nico and Thalia walk through the door. Jason goes over to hug his sister and Thalia also hugs Annabeth. Nico hugs Percy and sits in his lap. Percy hugs him back but then props him back up on his feet.

"Ok, be packed by 10 tomorrow so Argus can drive you to the airport, here are your plane tickets."

"What? Plane? I'm not going." Percy declares.

Nico agrees, "Zeus would kill us."

"I have made arrangements with Zeus, if he keeps up his part of the deal you should be fine, plus, Thalia will be with you, Zeus would never harm, his daughter." Chiron calms them.

Few! I thought we had just lost three of our team. That would be horrible, despite being small and scrawny and a good 6 years younger than us, Nico is a very good swords man. He is technically only supposed to be around 3 years younger than us but while we were off doing our own thing before the giant war, Nico got stuck in the Lotus casino for a while, so he looks 13 while Percy is 19, even though he looks older because of everything he has been through. We know Nico has been to Tartarus alone too, but he has the dead on his side, his only problem was the monsters at the end and the giants sent in by Gaea. Surprisingly, Tartarus liked Nico enough to not give him a hard time, and let him pass through peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Still Leo

The next morning we were all woken up at 6:30 so we could get a head start since none of us actually packed last night. Chiron made sure we were all awake, Percy and Annabeth are always up by 6 though, so he didn't need to worry about that. We packed and got ready to go. I noticed that everyone only had one backpack full of stuff.

At 10 exactly, we walk down Half-Blood Hill, Percy and Annabeth going first and the rest of us walking in a blob thing. Even though Jason is a natural leader he still sees himself lower than Percy but slightly higher than us, and that is how we see it also, it is kinda how it all works out.

We get in the car and drive to the airport, Nico and Percy are nervous the whole time. At one point Nico went over to where Percy and Annabeth were sitting in silence and snuggled into his lap for comfort. He got the best attention from Percy and Annabeth as he was so young and Percy viewed him as family. Sadly, we all knew if Percy were to die for any of us, first it would be Annabeth by a long shot, then it would be Nico. When we got onto the plane, everyone relaxed except for Percy, Thalia had taken it to comfort Nico and talked him into calmness by telling him that if the plane fell jason and her would lift it back up or lightly into the water where Percy would save us. Annabeth was comforting Percy and it was only slightly working. Eventually he just fell asleep and we all calmed knowing our leader was calm enough to fall asleep. Annabeth then fell asleep on Percy and we calmed even more. The hard part was waking them up when it was time to land, we had Nico do it because we were all too scared, at first Percy tensed up but then he realised it was Nico and turned to wake up Annabeth for us. It was pretty easy for him as he just kissed her. It's one of the nicest thing we have seen Percy do since before Tartarus so nobody said 'get a room' or anything like that, not even Thalia.

We walked until we came across the address we were given, well, we thought we did, it turns out the house had to come out from between two houses. We knocked on the door and Jason took over talking.

Jason's POV

"We were told to come here by Albus Dumbledore, we are transfers." That's right, transfers, Hecate blessed us with magic. Even though Percy, Annabeth, Frank, and I are a little over the age limit, we have been called in anyways, Hecate made us look 17 so they looked like they would be in the oldest grade, or 'year' as they put it. Nico was in year 3, so he knew what he need for the first two years here, a little more so it didn't look like we knew exactly what were were supposed to. Hazel is still 15, and Piper, Thalia, and Leo are 16, Thalia should be older than us but she is a Huntress. She took of her tiara and changed back to her gothic look and put her piercings back in.

We are supposed to tell everyone what we are when the teachers feel fit, but until then, we are from Olympus Academy of Magic for the Gifted, Gifted meaning we are demi-gods, but we are supposed to tell them we are dyslexic and ADHD, which we are except for Frank but we are just going to tell them they wanted him there to set an example of how everyone should be. It is also 'hidden' from the outside world so nobody will go looking for it.

We are staying 3 nights until it is time to go to the train station. They gave us all one room which we were grateful for so we don't have any trouble with the Annabeth and Percy situation. We are also all staying in the same dorm area. Even if we are in different 'houses.'

We go to sleep immediately after arriving because it is like 10:30 here and 12:30 in New York (I know it isn't real but roll with it.) so we crash.

The next day we go down for breakfast to find that there are indeed other kids here, they were just all 'asleep.' Yeah right. There are three kids in Hazel's grade, one a year older than Nico and two my age. And since Percy, Annabeth, Frank and I's age were lowered, we can still do magic outside of school so I am having fun with it. Percy pointlessly uses Aguamenti on Leo. The have useless battles and it is nice to see Percy doing something that is a little normal for someone our age.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Ok, I'm too lazy to change the description, but they are not undercover, they just needed a cover for when they were at HQ)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 days later~~~~~~~~~~

Harry's POV

The transfers from America are a little weird. They all seem to be really close even though one of them is 13 and 4 of them are 17. And the 17 year olds seem like they are older than 17. And everyone kind of obeys the Percy dude like he is their leader. The guy Leo is fun though, he and Ron are really good friends, I have found a friend in Hazel, being one of the mellower kids our age. Nico is really weird, he treats Percy like an older brother and a leader. They all treat Percy like he is their leader and Jason like he is next in line. It is really weird. And every night we heard a female scream every couple hours from their room. We were told not to go near them if we heard anything and that have 4 people of age in there so they would be fine, and that in America they learn slightly faster so they are more advanced than Fred and George are and have technically gone through their 7th year but wanted to retake it as to learn our ways of learning, they said they had a lot of hands on and outdoor stuff, they are going to be disappointed when they learn that we sit in classrooms all day. I think it is a little weird though, they went to Olympus Academy of Magic for the Gifted. They told us that Gifted really meant that they had dyslexia ADHD or both. Except for Frank because he was put there as a role model student. It sound like bull but none of us have ever been to America so we don't know.

~~~~On the train~~~~

Still Harry

We decide to all get in one cabin to they cast an extension charm on the cabin so we all fit. Percy leans his head against the window and just stares out. Annabeth leans her head on his shoulder and starts reading whatever, it is probably a reading assignment to help her dyslexia, they are all fidgety but those the least, we were told it was because they have been there the longest, Jason is also a little calmer so we think it just from time there, because they learn not just magic but how to sit still and read better. They also know a different language than us that they talk in sometimes.

In the three days that they were over at Grimmauld place, we figured out that Jason and Piper were dating, Percy and Annabeth were dating, and Frank and Hazel were dating. Hermione is a little suspicious about Nico and Leo but can tell Thalia has to interest in dating of any kind (Leo and Nico are dating, the demi-gods know this and are supportive).

When we get to Hogwarts they actually go talk to Hagrid and get on the boats. That shocks me. But what shock me more, is that their boats go really fast. And they get there before we do.

When we walk in from the carriage ride, I look around for them, only to realise they are hiding in the shadows. Unseen to people who aren't looking for them.

The sorting goes quickly and Dumbledore comes to the podium as usual.

"This year, we are hosting special exchange students from America. They are from a hidden school, even more so than ours, called Olympus Academy of Magic for the Gifted. Gifted actually meaning the have either ADHD, dyslexia, or both. Except for one student who goes there as an example child." He reads off of a card, "We have them here, but they are not fully witch and wizard. They are half Greek or Roman god or goddess. Please welcome them."

They step out of the shadows, frightening everyone. They walk up to front of the hall where Dumbledore is and are asked to introduce themselves.

"My name is Percy Jackson, I am the son of Poseidon, Greek god of water and earthquakes. And I can control water."

"My name is Jason Grace, I am the son of Jupiter, Roman god of the skies, I can control air and lightning."

"My name is Annabeth Chase, I am the daughter of Athena, Greek goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. I don't have any powers but I have an invisibility cap."

"My name is Frank Zang, I am the son of Mars, Roman god of war and battle. I can shape shift into any animal I want."

"My name is Thalia, I am the daughter of Zeus, Greek god of the skies, I can also control air and lightning."

"My name is Leo Valdez, I am the son of Hephaestus, Greek god of the forges, I can control fire and am fireproof."

"My name is Piper McLean, I am the daughter of Aphrodite, Greek goddess of beauty and love, I can charm speak, which is basically the ability to make anyone do what I want."

"My name is Hazel Lasquez, I am the daughter of Pluto, Roman god of riches and underground, I can summon riches from underground but they are cursed so you can't touch them."

"My name is Nico DiAngelo, I am the son of Hades, Greek god of the dead and all things dead, I can shadow travel and bring back ghosts and zombies."

"Now we will sort them all, even though they will be staying in a separate common room. We will go by order of introduction."

Percy- H

Annabeth-R

Jason-G

Frank-R

Thalia-G

Leo-G

Piper-H

Hazel-H

Nico-S

"I would like to remind you, each one of the them alone, is stronger and has been through more than all of you combine. So don't get on their bad side, for I can not help you. You may eat."

We dig into our food but the Americans just sit there. Then Annabeth sighs and creates a bronze old fashioned oven or something and and Leo lit a fire in there. The each take the juiciest part of their food and put it into the fire and mutter about gods and gifts and thanks. Ron just stares at them after the return to their seats. Well, he stares at Jason, Thalia, and Leo since they are Gryffindors.

"You just gave away the best part of your meal and BURNED it! Why."

"That is none of your business." Thalia snaps at him.

He looks down to avoid her glare. I look over at the other half-bloods. Percy, Piper, and Hazel are over at the Hufflepuff table talking quietly. Frank and Annabeth are eating in silence. And Nico is sitting alone picking at his food.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" I ask the half-bloods sitting with us.

"Well, you just did, but you can ask another." Jason answers.

"When is the last time you saw Percy and Annabeth smile? I don't think I have seen either one of them without a frown or straight face. It's like they don't enjoy life."

"A long time ago. Do you guys believe in the afterlife?" Thalia asks.

"Like, Heaven and Hell?" Ron asks.

"Yeah, in our world, it is real. You know how you guys see Hell as the worst place you could go ever?"

"Ya." I answer.

"Well, we have a place that is worse than Hell, called Tartarus. And Percy and Annabeth have been down there and survived. Nico has to, but Tartarus likes him because he is a son of Hades." -Leo

"Oh." was Ron's intelligent response.

"Yeah. I'm going to ask McGonagall a question." Thalia tells us before getting up and leaving.

I watch her go up and talk for a minute before walking out of the hall, passing by the Hufflepuff table to tap Percy on the shoulder.

When Percy gets up, all the half-bloods notice and get up as well. It's like he is the ultimate leader or something. I motion for Ron and Hermione to get up with me so we can investigate. We walk outside and see them setting up racks of weapons and armor. I stand shocked when they start putting the armor on, acting like it is nothing.

Percy and Annabeth however, are not in armor. Percy has a pen and Annabeth has a knife. All the other half-bloods stand together lined in battle position while Percy and Annabeth stand next to each other facing them. Percy uncaps his pen and it turns into a long bronze sword. The half-bloods charge at them and they just stand there. Then, when they right in front of them, they start slashing and ducking and rolling. Within 2 or 3 minutes, all of the half-bloods had been defeated and Percy and Annabeth stood unharmed and not tired at all. Ron Hermione and I all stand there catching flies when they see us.

Leo waves to us and calls us over. We walk over and stand next to them, looking at them curiously.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT!?" Ron screams

"So, when we told you that we were demi-gods, and that the school we went to did a lot of hands on stuff we didn't exactly make that super clear. So there are Greek and Roman Gods and Goddesses so there have to be Greek and Roman monsters. So we train as long as we are at school to fight monsters.

"But with swords and knives and stuff?" Hermione asks.

"Yup." Hazel answers.

"Wicked!" Ron exclaims.

"That's really cool." I tell them.

"You can't tell anyone else though." Frank warn us, "Swear on the River Styx."

We swear on the river thing and go back to class.


End file.
